roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Post Town/Roleplay
Here you can RP in Post Town. Archives 1, 2, 3 In Post Town.... "Back of the line!" Swanna said to the Stoutland. -Blizz- 16:28, July 11, 2014 (UTC) " 'cuse may, Swanna, me friend, I am older than this lass. Surely, I am more respected surely?!" Stoutland ranted. He was much older than Espeon and around about the same age as Swanna. Meanwhile, Umbreon was talking to Rayquaza. He did not want to go back to his tight and narrow cave, filled with pokemon who hated him.Forge A Cyndaquil holding an everstone spoke up, "As long as you can walk, a line is still a line, s-sir." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "What was that, laddie?" Grumbled Stoutland in anger. Espeon looked over to the Cyndaquil. She seemed to take a liking to the fact that he too was quite shy.Forge The Cyndaquil started sobbing, "I sooorry! I didn't mean to anger you!" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Espeon looked over at Cyndaquil again. "Stoutland." She said. Her voice was too soft for him to hear. Stoutland chuckled, making fun of her. "Stoutland." She said. She was louder this time. Stoutland gave her a glance. "Stoutland!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Stoutland flinched. He couldn't believe Espeon was not as shy anymore. "Quit bullying that Cyndaquil!" She shouted. Stoutland was angered. "That Cydaquil got no right here! He's a wimp! You're a wimp! Always too damm shy! Ya should clear off! I intend this town to only have adventurers or pokemon who can actually talk!!" He went red. Espeon's eyebrows dropped. She marched over, much closer to him. "Don't you worry Cyndaquil. I'll protect you!" Forge The Cyndaquil continued sobbing, but only lightly. He wanted to thank Espeon, but didn't know how to without embarassing himself. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Ya don't know what ya doing lass," Stoutland stated. "I am a first class adventurer and brawler!!" Espeon looked at Stoutland. "Oh really? I don't care." Stoutland pushed Espeon back. Espeon didn't dare go near him. "Look Cyndaquil, I will try to do my best to get you excepted here!" Forge The Cyndaquil wiped his eyes, "Th-thank you. N-no one has e-ever st-stood up to me bef-before." "And s-sir, if you were a first class brawler, you would be perfectly capable to go after her." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif R.S was looking blank. And black portal appeared on the floor... META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Felix, the Cyndaquil, screamed. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif The portal popped to revial the Grand Doomer, who started raging at Stoutland while protecting Felix. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Felix, not knowing the Grand Doomer's intentions, hid in a corner, covering his eyes as tears ran down his face. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Grand Doomer cocked his head, but it seemed more like he was cocking his body due to being a sphere with wings. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Felix continued crying, not knowing what to do. He squeezed his everstone tightly, his flame quivered in fear. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Don't be afarid, I'm sure this sphere doomer has good intents," R.S told Felix. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE "How would you know? Oh, I'm sorry for sounding so aggressive!" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Grand Doomer was flying upside down. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "D-don't hurt Stoutland!" Cyndaquil said softly. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "I won't in meh life," Grand Doomer repiled. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "I'm s-sorry for judging sir," Cyndaquil said, shaking. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Swanna, filled with anger, flapped her wings to get Stoutland's attention, blowing a gust of wind into his face. "Get out of my inn, Stoutland!" she said, sternly. -Blizz- 05:12, July 12, 2014 (UTC) "But but-" Stoutland walked out miserably. Espeon smiled and looked back at the Cyndaquil. Umbreon came in. "What happened here?" Umbreon asked, putting slightly more emphasis on the "here." Espeon replied "I kinda stood up to a bully." Umbreon nodded "That's good to know." He said. Forge A Sableye entered Post town. He came with a bunch of friends. Some carbink and cryogonal were behind him, as well as some others. Forge R.S eyed them warely.."What's wrong with that sableye?" Grand Doomer questioned. Be Sharp, Kiddos! The Sableye shouted to Post town. "I would like to open a jewellery store, with these pokemon." He said. Forge "Ya sure you aren't a bag of thiefs?" Grand Doomer questioned. Be Sharp, Kiddos! Felix frowned. "A-a jewelry store?" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "I won't trust them, I detect problems with them," R.S said in his robotic voice. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "What would anyone do with jewelry?" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Sell c*ap for to high a price," Grand Doomer said with his knowledge of jewelry stores on Popstar. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "But f-for what? I-is it useful?" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Depends on the person," Grand Doomer repiled. "Most Sableyes are greedy. That fact that he's selling jewels, things they love, either means he is one of the few kind Sableye or is a thiefing b****," R.S told Cyndaquil. Be Sharp, Kiddos! Felix sat down and squeezed his everstone. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Evolve," said R.S. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "I c-can't! I don't want to change, n-not yet." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "I was born a salamence," R.S repiled. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "B-but you're a robot." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Yes I am." Be Sharp, Kiddos! "Y-you can't ''evolve! Technology like that doesn't e-exist yet." Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Maybe it does," R.S looked away at the moon. Be Sharp, Kiddos! Sableye set up a stand and the carbink and cryogonal followed.Forge "HEY WHATCHU DOING HERE!?" exclamied Grand Doomer to Sableye. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "Hello comrade, got any wood?" asked Sableye. "I need to build a stand for ''our ''store." Forge "Go ask the fire," Grand Doomer said, pointing to a blob of fire walking into town. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "Fine then, no wood. We will have to make it of the iconic stone!" Sableye cried. Forge Calcifer walked up to the Sableye and looked at him. Grand Doomer flew away. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "'What in the blazes!?" He cried. "Here." He handed calcifer some gems.Forge "Carbink and Cryoganal will begin construction. Say, know any pokemon, particularly fighting type pokemon that can lift heavy objects? I heard that there are some Timburr and Gurdurr living here, where might I find them?" Forge Calcifer then got sat on by Grand Doomer, who had issuses landing. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "M-maybe they're training?" Felix quietly said to Sableye. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Grand Doomer pretty much had no idea he was sitting on Calcifer while R.S questioned Sableye's knowledge of Post Town. Be Sharp, Kiddos! Felix also wondered how Sableye knew so much about Post Town. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Then some random Axew ran into town. "Help there's a gang of thiefs! They stole my choice specs!" he complained. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "Th-thieves?" Felix clutched his everstone. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Yeah," said the Axew. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "A-are they coming in this direction?" Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "Yeah, they wanta rob everyone," Axew repiled. A gang of weaker legendaries walked into town... Be Sharp, Kiddos! Felix backed away into R.S. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif The Moltres that lead the gang looked at Felix. "Hey that's kid has an everstone, let's grab it!" he said as Heatern ran up to them. Be Sharp, Kiddos! "No! Please! Don't take it!" Felix curled up into a ball, covering the everstone. The flame on his back quivered. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Heatran was sweept aside by Grand Doomer. Be Sharp, Kiddos! The everstone was the only thing keeping Felix from evolving. He was afraid he didn't have enough willpower to fight it. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif "GO AWAY!" Grand Doomer screeched. Be Sharp, Kiddos! Felix tightened his grip. If they take his everstone, they take him. Catbug Everything is okay!http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/d/d9/N4X9Suh.gif Sableye winked at the legendary gang leader, Moltres. His East European accent kicked in, even harder this time."Ah! Ze choice specs I ordered! Zat ist magnificant!" Carbink brought some materials and a stand was created. Some pokemon came out of the Inn to recieve jewels. "Come get ze jewelry!" He was seen taking the broken red jewel out of a Persian's forehead and replacing it with a clean, shiny and fixed one. A large line of pokemon gathered. This included Umbreon and Espeon whom noticed the gang with Heatran and Moltres. "'''Those guys are thieves!" Shouted Stoutland, who joined the queue. All the pokemon stared at the gang. They looked like they were about to beat them up, but at the same time, they looked scared. Umbreon and Espeon walked out of the crowd. '"They took that Axew's choice specs!" 'Forge Grand Doomer flung Calcifer in Sableye's face. "Take the fire!" he laughed as he shot his spheres at Moltres. Moltres dodged as Terrakion headed straight at the Eeveelutions. Be Sharp, Kiddos! Category:Roleplay